A conventional nail gun has a gun body with an axially elongated cylinder disposed therewithin. A piston is arranged for sliding movements within the cylinder and is operably connected to a driver. The driver has a predetermined cross-sectional configuration extending along a significant lengthwise portion thereof. Typically, the predetermined cross-sectional configuration of the driver is multisided. That is, the multi-sided cross-sectional configuration of the driver is typically in the shape of an oval, triangle, square, rectangle or other suitable shape having more than four sides.
When the nail gun is operated, the piston is forcibly driven from a raised position in the cylinder to a lower position in the cylinder. As the piston moves toward its lowered position, a free end of the driver moves outwardly of the gun body to hit or strike a nail or other suitable fastener. The piston normally returns along with the driver to the raised position after the nail gun is fired.
In an effort to control impact forces, a recoil bumper is typically arranged in the gun body toward the lower end of travel of the piston. The recoil bumper is designed to allow a lengthwise portion of the driver to endwise pass therethrough. If the nail gun misfires (as when the free end of the driver fails to engage or otherwise contact with a nail or fastener), the full impact of the downwardly moving piston is imparted to the nail gun bumper and can result in significant damage to the recoil bumper.
Thus, there is a need and continuing desire for a nail gun recoil bumper which can absorb the forces of the forcibly driven piston repeatedly impacting thereagainst and is designed to prolong the useful life of the bumper thereby improving overall performance of the nail gun